Je ne suis qu'un Fan, je le jure!
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Megurine Luka est certainement un des plus grands fans de Hatsune Miku, une des plus célèbres divas au Japon. On pourrait même appeler cela une obsession, même si elle préfère n'en montrer aucun signe. Et pourtant, ses rêves les plus fous deviendront peut-être réalité en voyant la surprise étonnante qui l'attend. YURI. Luka x Miku. Léger Kaito/Gakupo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Je suis enfin de retour dans le fandom Français !

Écrire en Français me manquait beaucoup, je dois l'avouer. Je me suis tannée d'écrire, mais je pense que ce n'est qu'à cause de l'Anglais – le Français étant beaucoup plus simple pour moi. Si vous avez déjà jeté un coup d'œil sur 'La nouvelle élève ne peut pas être si jolie!' –écrite par mes soins- sachez que je l'abandonne. J'ai honte de cette histoire, et quand je me relie, je suis complétement étonnée de ma stupidité et de ma naïveté. Je vais très bientôt l'effacer de mes histoires, avec quelques-uns de mes OS. Je repars –presque- à nouveau. Je me suis beaucoup améliorée, et je refuse de refaire les mêmes erreurs ignominieuses.

Sur ce, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne fic sur mon couple préféré pour commencer ? Ça fait plus d'un an que je suis accro à Miku x Luka. Pas question que je le laisse tomber d'ailleurs ! J'apprécie rarement les autres couples Yuri. La raison est bien parce que celui-là est le meilleur de tous ! Difficile de trouver mieux, à mon avis !

D'ailleurs, je dois vous dire que c'est une fiction que je voulais écrite en Anglais, mais finalement, j'apprécie trop le Français. Aha. Et si elle est notée M, c'est pour les futurs chapitres.

Allez, enjoy ! (;

**DISCLAIMER**** : VOCALOID NE M'APPARTIENT PAS, AINSI QUE LES PERSONNAGES !**

* * *

**°~ Je ne suis qu'un Fan, je le jure! ~°**

Comment ne pas complétement être en transe devant ce fabuleux spectacle ? De longs cheveux sarcelles attachés en deux parfaites queues de cheval tombant aux genoux, des yeux miroitants de la même couleur, un radieux sourire qui pouvait chavirer le cœur de n'importe qui, un corps élancé ajusté à sa grandeur moyenne. Et ce n'était pas tout, détrompez-vous. Ce qui était le plus remarquable était sa personnalité –douce et enjouée-, mais également son enthousiasme sans pareil.

Megurine Luka était estomaquée, complétement sans voix. Elle avait eu la chance de participer à un concert de Hatsune Miku, une des plus célèbres divas au Japon. Elle était certaine que des milliers de gens aimeraient présentement être à sa place. Mais bon, il fallait remercier sa meilleure amie –Lily-, qui sans elle, elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce billet.

Luka était presque certaine d'une chose; elle était une des plus grands fans de Hatsune. Dès la première fois qu'elle avait posé son regard sur elle à la télévision, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait été enchantée par sa voix gamine et dynamique, elle avait été totalement bouleversée par sa beauté. On pouvait appeler cela en quelque sorte une obsession, mais décidemment, elle essayait de le cacher le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Par contre, ce qui ne cessait de l'énerver était que Lily n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner avec ça. Cela n'arrêtait pas de l'embarrasser.

Elle fut incontestablement déçue quand le spectacle était enfin terminé. Elle voulait plus, même si un mal de tête atroce la rongeait à cause des cris persistants des fans. On la tira par le bras, rencontrant les mêmes yeux turquoise qu'elle possédait de sa meilleure amie qui souriait à pleine dents. Elle fut un peu étonnée par ce geste inattendu, mais elle se laissa faire, fronçant des sourcils.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, espèce d'idiote ? demanda Lily sur un ton taquin. Je te rappelle que c'est l'heure des autographes. Aussi obsédée que tu es, il ne faut surtout pas que tu manques une telle occasion ! ajouta-t-elle, lâchant un rire moquer. »

Luka grogna et roula des yeux. Un léger rougissement dû à l'embarras lui montait tout de même au visage. Cette Lily, comment elle pouvait la détester, parfois. Elles étaient presque arrivées les premières dans la liste d'attente, mais Luka écarquilla soudainement les yeux, l'air paniquée.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi ! ? S'écria-t-elle soudainement. Je suis venue à son concert habillé de mon uniforme scolaire ! Et… et… peut-être qu'elle va me trouver laide !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu fais un peu peur, Luka. On dirait presque t'es nerveuse de te retrouver devant le garçon de tes rêves. Et arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Les filles de notre lycée sont toutes jalouses de ta beauté. »

Il était vrai que Luka était une des plus jolies du lycée, si elle ne l'était pas. Les gens la remarquaient par ses longs cheveux roses à la couleur de feuille de Sakura, ils la remarquaient également par son visage pâle et par sa grandeur qui démontraient qu'elle était une fille froide et antisociale. Mais finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement le cas…

Elle reçut alors un coup de coude dans les côtes, alors que Lily lui murmurait sans cesse que c'était à son tour, mais Luka était complétement figée, incapable de faire le moindre pas. Son amie dû la pousser, faisant froncer les sourcils de la jeune diva qui se retrouvait maintenant face-à-face avec une fille qui semblait éperdument effarouchée.

« - Um… ton nom ? Demanda gentiment Hatsune, prête à signer un autographe.

- Mon nom ? Luka répéta, incertaine de comprendre alors qu'un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche. Ah oui ! Mon nom… Euh… Megurine Luka… »

Elle pouvait entendre son amie rire d'elle derrière elle. Elle se fit mentalement une note de la frapper quand elle sera sorti d'ici. Miku lui adressa un sourire poli, jeta un regard sur son uniforme, et haussa des épaules, avant de signer rapidement.

Elle lui tendit l'autographe.

« - Voilà, Luka. En espérant que tu ailles apprécier le concert, sourit-elle, alors que la fille aux cheveux roses bafouilla un remerciement presqu'incompréhensible. »

Luka se sentit frissonner légèrement quand leur main se frôla afin qu'elle prenne le papier qu'elle lui tendait. Elle aurait bien voulu le nier, mais son cœur battait présentement la chamade. Elle rejoignit Lily qui était pliée en deux, s'esclaffant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne cessait de répéter la phrase idiote qu'elle avait dite à la jeune diva. Évidemment, elle finit par recevoir une claque sur la tête par une Luka extrêmement embarrassée.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après cette soirée plutôt accablante, Luka se jeta sur son lit, le regard perdu. Hatsune devrait l'avoir trouver idiote, puisqu'elle se sentait elle-même stupide. Mais bon, il était évidant que la diva l'avait carrément oublié en ce moment. Après tout, elle était tellement occupée et elle voyait tellement de fans en une seule journée que c'était impossible qu'elle se souvienne d'elle.

« - Elle a dit mon prénom… soupira-t-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle l'a vraiment fait… »

De toute façon, elle avait fait le même coup à toutes les personnes qui voulaient un autographe. Il y avait aucune raison de se sentir honorée, loin de là, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer que c'était quelque chose de spécial. Le fait d'avoir dit son prénom avec sa voix magnifique, il y avait bien de quoi être bouleversé.

Elle avait d'ailleurs précieusement rangé l'autographe sur sa table de chevet, le contemplant plusieurs fois, soupirant et souriant. Ce genre de comportement pourrait paraitre excessif sur quelques points de vue, mais comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous rencontrez votre artiste préféré ?

Luka finit par s'endormir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà maintenant qu'elle allait arriver en retard au lycée si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Ce n'était de sa faute si elle n'avait que peu dormi; elle avait pensé sans cesse à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et vous connaissez les filles; elles prennent presque toute l'heure de la matinée pour se pomponner.

Elle s'étira les membres et salua quelques personnes de son école qui lui sourit en retour. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était plutôt rare, il fallait dire. Elle allait entré, mais quelqu'un lui sauta dans les bras, et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que c'était Lily.

« - Bon matin, Luka ! Pas trop rêvé de Hatsune cette nuit, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle moqueusement, lâchant une plainte quand la fille aux cheveux roses la frappa sur la tête en la traitant inévitablement d'idiote. »

La blonde roula des yeux, savant la réponse; le rougissement sur le visage de son amie montrait assez bien que c'était un oui.

« - Tu sais, il n'y pas de honte à ça. Il m'arrive aussi de faire des rêves sur mes chanteurs préférés, mais si tu rêves d'avoir du sexe avec eux… Alors, là, il y a un problème. Quoique c'est plutôt possible en voyant à quel point tu es obsédée par elle. »

Luka se figea, son visage rouge bouillonnant de rage. Elle n'avait certainement pas ce genre de rêves, c'était plutôt le cas de Lily, perverse comme elle était. Cela avait même le don de l'énerver.

Lily se mit alors à courir, s'esclaffant quand la fille aux cheveux roses voulait encore la frapper.

« - Vraiment, Lily… T'es immature, grogna-t-elle, avant d'entrer en classe, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir couru. »

Elle s'assit à sa place respective, tout près d'une fenêtre. Elle sentit des regards se poser sur elle. Elle soupira. Son amie avait raison; elle n'avait probablement pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour son physique. Elle attirait souvent les regards, et cela lui déplaisait. Elle préférait amplement être discrète.

Le professeur, de mauvaise humeur comme toujours, ordonna à tous ses élèves de se taire. Luka n'aimait pas particulièrement être en face de lui à cause de son haleine de café. Il en buvait au moins une dizaine par jour. Il en était vraiment trop accro.

« - Une nouvelle élève vient d'être transférée ici, dit-il sur un ton neutre. Je vous demanderais de l'accueillir convenablement. »

Il fit signe à l'élève d'entrer d'une façon ennuyée. Des exclamations se firent entendre quand ils virent la nouvelle. De longs cheveux sarcelles, un grand sourire sur les lèvres…

Luka faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce qu'_elle _faisait là ? Une fille comme elle dans un lycée ennuyeux et normal… Enfin, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait rêver. Pourtant, tout semblait être bien réel. Des murmures venaient maintenant de partout, ce qui n'était pas étonnant d'ailleurs.

« - Je suis Hatsune Miku ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! S'exclama-t-elle jovialement, s'inclinant respectueusement devant la classe qui était abasourdie. »

Le professeur n'avait aucun sourire, lui ordonnant de se trouver une place. Miku examina la classe, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux. Luka sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine quand la jeune diva s'approcha d'elle et demanda poliment à sa voisine si elle pouvait prendre sa place. Celle-ci, bien entendu, hocha frénétiquement la tête, lui laissant évidemment sa place.

Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux pétillants, tout autant étonné que Luka qui n'en revenait toujours pas. De plus, elle avait décidé de s'asseoir à côté d'elle ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Hatsune lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui fit fondre son cœur.

« - On dirait bien qu'on se revoit, Luka… Fit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse qui la laissa perplexe pendant quelques secondes. »

La fille aux cheveux roses détourna le regard, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était comme si son rêve s'était réalisé, mais elle en n'était pas heureuse pour autant.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence ?

* * *

Bon, je sais que c'est super court, mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre ! Je vous promets que les autres seront plus longs.

J'apprécie les commentaires, il m'aide à continuer, alors n'hésitez surtout pas. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Déjà la suite ! Je suis en feu. (- :

Comme vous êtes seulement trois à avoir commenté, et que maintenant, vous vous appelez tous 'Guest', ça risque d'être un peu confus pour répondre à vos commentaires. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez écrire un pseudo dans votre post, du genre :

Azuria : blablabla…

Ce sera plus simple pour moi, mais c'est à vous de voir. Donc on va y aller en ordre; du premier au dernier.

**Guest1 : **Merci beaucoup. Je l'apprécie énormément. Je suis contente que tu ailles adorer. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également. :D

**Guest2 : **Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes déjà. Et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire !

**Guest3 : **Aha. C'est cool que t'aimes bien le comportement de Lily avec Luka. J'ai cru que j'avais peut-être un peu trop exagéré de ce côté-là, donc ça fait plaisir à savoir. En tout cas, merci beaucoup; j'apprécie ton commentaire.

Bref, enjoy les gens ! /o|

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Quand ses doigts touchèrent le clavier du piano, Luka ferma automatiquement les yeux, entrant immédiatement dans une bulle. Personne ne pouvait interrompre ce moment. C'était comme si elle était ailleurs, loin d'ici, loin des bruits des pas des élèves dans le corridor, loin des murmures. Elle était seule avec la chanson mielleuse qu'elle jouait.

Elle se sentait incroyablement calme et bien. C'était comme cela à chaque fois qu'elle jouait de ce superbe instrument de musique. Ses doigts aux ongles vernis turquoise touchaient parfaitement les touches pour produire un classique, bien connu de tous. _Ludwig van Beethoven_ étant son pianiste préféré; ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle jouait présentement _Moonlight Sonata_ avec tant de ponctualité.

Si elle se préoccuperait des bruits autour d'elle, elle aurait pu entendre des exclamations de certain étudiants qui admiraient son talent. C'était presque toutes des premières années, puisque la salle de musique était dans le premier étage –où les classes des premières étaient. Luka était une dernière année de dix-huit ans; sa classe se trouvait donc au dernier étage, mais elle allait au premier niveau seulement pour le club de musique dont elle y était la présidente.

Un long soupir s'échappa bruyamment de sa bouche quand la magie se dissipa. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux seulement pour remarquer une paire d'yeux sarcelles qui l'examinaient avec étonnement et curiosité. Elle sentit ses joues qui devenaient d'un rouge vif. Elle le savait seulement en sentant la chaleur de celles-ci.

« - H-Hatsune… Q-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Luka d'un ton confus, alors que la jeune diva fit un non de la tête.

- Ne me vouvoie surtout pas et ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon nom de famille, dit-elle sérieusement, s'approchant de la fille aux cheveux roses –à un tel point qu'elles se frôlaient presque. Je cherchais le club de musique quand j'ai entendu le son du piano. Je me suis dise que c'était certainement ici. »

Luka baissa légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Miku était à son lycée. Évidemment, elle était déjà extrêmement populaire. Toutes les filles voulaient être son amie et il y avait déjà quelques garçons qui lui avaient fait une déclaration d'amour. Elle ne lui avait rarement adressé la parole, bien qu'elle fût assise à côté d'elle en classe. La diva n'avait que seize ans, et pourtant, elle était en dernière année. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elle avait passé une année.

Voyant le silence embarrassant de la plus âgée, Miku sourit et toucha une note du piano au hasard, l'air pensif.

« - Dis-moi Luka, tu fais partie du club de musique ? S'enquit-elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, alors qu'elle s'amusait à toucher sur le clavier.

- Ah… euh… oui. Je… je suis la présidente du club… Fit-elle, se maudissant du fait qu'elle bafouillait. D'habitude, elle avait plein d'assurances, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas face à son idole.

Une immense joie apparut sur le visage de Hatsune qui clapa leurs mains ensemble. Luka écarquilla des yeux. Elle était trop près d'elle, mais ce n'était pas tout, ses mains étaient chaudes et douces alors que la fille aux cheveux roses était certaine que les siennes étaient moites. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, son cœur battant à une vitesse fulgurante.

Miku était vraiment plus jolie de près.

« - Oh ! Je suis tellement contente ! S'exclama la jeune fille, riant légèrement. Tu me permets que je le joigne ?

- Mais… mais nous ne sommes que trois, dit Luka timidement, évitant son regard. Et puis, je ne vois surtout pas pourquoi vous… tu le rejoindrais. Tu es déjà parfaite. »

Miku paraissait déçu, lâchant les mains de sa camarade de classe, regardant ailleurs alors qu'un sourire mélancolique fendait son visage.

« - Ce n'est pas… vrai. Je ne suis pas du tout parfaite, murmura-t-elle d'une façon perdue, avant de faire un sourire chaleureux. Bon tant pis, alors. Je trouverais bien un autre club. Je suis certaine que le club de danse aimerait bien m'avoir. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et sans un mot de plus, quitta la pièce. Luka sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, son cœur se tordant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe ? Elle n'aurait pas dû dire une telle chose. Le fait que la célèbre diva voulait rejoindre le club l'honorait, mais elle ne se serait pas du tout sentit à l'aise d'avoir cette fille à ses côtés. Ses agissements soudains la troublait.

« - Franchement, Luka ! T'es une idiote ou quoi ? S'écria soudainement Lily qui entra, haussant des épaules, découragée. Refuser Hatsune dans notre club… ce n'est pas possible ! Et moi qui te croyais obséder par elle, ajouta-t-elle, soupirant, s'approchant d'elle. »

Contrairement à la blonde, Luka n'avait pas du tout envie de rigoler. C'est pourquoi qu'elle se leva sans dire quoi que ce soit, traitant sa meilleure amie d'idiote d'une voix faible, sortant de la salle de musique. Des gens s'étaient conglomérés pour voir ce qui venait à peine de se passer. Elle leur jeta un regard glacial sans s'en rendre compte. Elle remarqua que Hatsune avait déjà passé à autre chose; elle était en train de parler enthousiasment avec un groupe de fille, riant et souriant sans arrêt.

À la première vue, Miku semblait extrêmement heureuse, mais pourquoi avait-elle eu soudainement l'impression qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que cela ? Peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination ? Elle se le demandait, parce qu'aussi bien qu'elle s'en souvienne, la diva avait toujours été si joviale à la télévision.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que l'année allait être longue ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Luka était maintenant profusément nerveuse. Elle prenait le chemin habituel pour se rendre chez elle, mais Miku la suivait à distance avec deux grands et musclés gardes du corps à ses côtés. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'ils la suive comme si elle était une sorte de proie ? Elle accéléra le pas. Cependant, ils en firent de même, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre la panique de la jeune femme à la chevelure rose.

Elle tourna un coin de rue et fut étonnée d'y voir une limousine. Elle allait reculer, mais elle sentit deux bras la tenir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle était déjà dans la voiture, les mains ligotées derrière le dos. Était-ce un enlèvement ? Pourtant en voyant Miku entré également, elle se calma. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

« - C'est elle ! C'est Megurine Luka ! C'est celle dont je vous avais parlé ! S'exclama la jeune diva, les yeux pétillants, alors que Luka remarqua finalement qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. »

Rin et Len Kagamine, Meiko Sakine et Kaito Shion Elle les reconnaissait tous. Elle avait déjà vu les jumeaux sur scène, mais pour ce qui était de Meiko et de Kaito, ils n'étaient pas assez populaires pour chanter à un concert. Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges, alors que les chanteurs la regardaient attentivement, inspectant chacun de ses gestes. Elle était juste confuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-elle ligotée ? Pourquoi Hatsune avait-elle parlé d'elle à ceux-ci ?

Kaito esquissa un sourire amusé, Meiko fronçait des sourcils, Rin et Len penchaient la tête sur le côté tandis que Miku attendait une réaction de la part de ses amis.

« - Le physique correspond exactement à ce que nous cherchons, mais Miku-chan… Sa voix ? Sait-elle chanté ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus, la regardant dans le plus profond des yeux.

- Eh bien, elle joue très bien le piano, mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Je sais seulement qu'elle a une voix mature, ce que notre manageur voulait. Dis Luka, tu sais chanter ? Implora la populaire diva. »

Luka était absolument bouche-bée. Si elle comprenait bien, Miku l'avait en quelque sorte kidnappée pour qu'elle fasse partie de leur groupe ? Avait-il vraiment été nécessaire de la ligotée ? Elle voyait nettement que tout le monde attendait impatiemment sa réponse. Elle rougit d'embarras, évitant leur regard.

« - Je… je ne crois pas. J'ai seulement chanté dans les karaokés, mais…

- Wow~! T'as raison Miku-nee ! Cette voix… C'est complétement ce que nous cherchons ! S'empressa de dire Rin, un grand sourire sur le visage, Len hochant la tête pour approuver. »

- Hey, calmez-vous un peu. Vous allez l'effrayer, soupira Meiko –la plus mature du petit groupe d'amis-. Je vous rappelle que vos avis ne changeront rien. Tout dépend de notre manageur. »

Rin et Miku firent la moue, comme si elles étaient désappointées. Luka était estomaquée; elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas chanter, et le plus important, elle ne voulait pas le faire. Elle ne voulait pas devenir célèbre ou quelque chose de ce genre. Par contre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle s'était déjà imaginée pareil scénario dans la tête, mais que cela devienne une réalité, c'était plutôt étrange. De plus, si elle acceptait, elle pourrait voir son idole plus souvent, ce qui l'enchantait.

Luka remarqua Kaito murmuré quelque chose dans l'oreille de la jeune fille à la chevelure sarcelles. Elle fronça des sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu une rumeur comme quoi ils sortaient tous les deux ensembles. Ce doute ne se dissipa pas quand Miku se colla contre lui, le traitant d'idiot, lâchant un rire. La fille aux cheveux roses baissa la tête, sentant un certain malaise qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

« - Alors, ça te dit d'essayer ? Demanda le jeune homme, alors qu'il resserra l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec Miku. »

Luka ne pouvait supporter cette accolade, regardant ailleurs. Elle réfléchissait. Puis, elle finit par hocher la tête. Tout le monde avait soudainement l'air joyeux, seulement Meiko gardait son calme, même si un sourire fendait son visage.

« - Inutile d'être tout de suite content. Je vous ai dit que le manageur s'occupe de tout, dit la femme aux cheveux bruns. »

Miku sourit énigmatiquement à Luka qui sentit ses joues devenir légèrement rouges, le cœur battant rapidement. Mais dans quoi s'embarquait-elle donc ? Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté. Néanmoins, peut-être que tout cela ne sera pas aussi mal que cela le prétendait. Ils avaient l'air tous sympathique, même si elle s'était déjà faite une certaine haine envers Kaito. Elle ne l'aimait déjà pas.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils arrivent au studio où Luka allait rencontrer le manageur. Elle était un peu nerveuse, surtout qu'ils refusaient tous de la détacher, la laissant ligoter. Des curieux regardaient la scène avec étonnement, mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps de se poser des questions qu'ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Ils se firent immédiatement saluer par un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux mauves. Il regarda la nouvelle venue de la tête au pied, un sourire charmant fendant son visage sans défauts. Il prit le menton de celle-ci, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Sexy, féminine, mature. Tout le contraire de Hatsune, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, regardant Miku. T'as bon goût, jeune fille. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles rougit de colère, croisant ses bras au-dessous de sa petite poitrine, alors que Luka se sentit embarrasser. Qui était-il pour dire une telle chose ?

« - J-Je suis féminine ! Grogna Miku, avant de pointer la poitrine de la fille aux cheveux roses. Si j'aurais une poitrine comme la sienne, je serais autant sexy qu'elle ! »

Si la fille aux cheveux roses n'aurait pas les mains ligotées, elle aurait automatiquement croisés ses bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher à cause de la gêne qui l'envahissait. On dirait bien que la diva n'aimait pas qu'on la traite de « gamine ».

Le grand jeune homme aux cheveux mauves évita sa remarque, regardant dans le plus profonds des yeux de Luka.

« - Je suis Kamui Gakupo. Le manageur. Tu dois être Megurine Luka. Miku m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Luka rougit un peu en entendant que Miku avait beaucoup parlé d'elle. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi encore, mais elle se sentait honorée. Pas seulement que cela, son cœur battait rapidement comme à chaque fois que cela avait un rapport avec la célèbre chanteuse.

« - Alors ? T'as un petit copain, par hasard ?

- Gakupo, arrêtes ! Ce n'est pas le moment de draguer ! Répliqua Meiko, soupirant. Ne t'en fais pas, Megurine. Il est un peu effrayant au début, mais il peut être sympa quand il le veut.

- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de savoir si elle a un copain ? Ou peut-être qu'elle a une copine ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout, c'est plutôt sexy. »

Luka s'était déjà faite une conclusion dans la tête : ce Gakupo ressemblait beaucoup à Lily, mais en mâle. Toutefois, le fait qu'il avait demandé si elle avait une « copine » la bouleversait, mais elle n'en montra aucun signe. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle tourna la tête vers Miku pour voir sa réaction; elle faisait juste lui sourire, rien de plus. À quoi s'était-elle attendue de toute façon ?

« - Je… peut-être que je devrais retourner chez moi, murmura craintivement Luka, pas à l'aise du tout. »

Gakupo écarquilla des yeux, comme s'il était abasourdi. Il prit fermement le bras de la lycéenne, la regardant sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - Bon sang, cette voix. Tu es parfaite, Megurine. »

Luka était stupéfaite. Elle trouvait que sa voix était normale, mais en voyant la façon dont on lui parlait, elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle recula de quelques pas, regardant légèrement le sol. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas du tout à l'aise.

« - Écoutez, je vais réfléchir. Pour l'instant, je préfère retourner chez moi. »

Le manageur prit du temps pour réfléchir. Il hocha tout de même la tête, avant de couper les cordes qui la ligotait depuis un certain moment. Elle le remercia d'une voix basse, et sans un mot, quitta l'endroit, un soupir s'échappant de sa bouche. C'était trop beau pour être vrai; ses rêves devenaient réalités, mais elle ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant.

« - Luka ! Attends-moi ! S'écria la voix de Hatsune. »

La fille aux cheveux roses se retourna, rencontrant le sourire chaleureux de sa nouvelle camarade de classe. Comme d'habitude, son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues devant rouges. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un bon moment.

« - Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour le comportement de Gakupo. Comme Meiko-nee l'a dit, il n'est pas toujours comme ça. »

Luka esquissa un faux sourire, hocha la tête, tourna les talons et commença à partir. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de courir loin d'ici ?

« - Attends, Luka ! Je me demandais si on pouvait se rendre ensemble au lycée demain. Je sais où tu habites, alors je t'attendrais chez toi. Enfin, si tu veux...

- Comment sais-tu où j'habite ? Répondit l'idole de celle-ci, légèrement en colère; elle avait fortement l'impression qu'on l'espionnait de partout. »

Cela réussit à faire taire Miku qui baissa légèrement la tête, un peu honteuse.

« - Je suis désolée… Je t'ai suivi.

- Mais merde ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ais venu au lycée seulement pour moi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Il devrait y avoir quelque chose qui se cache derrière tout ça. Me parles-tu seulement parce que je suis celle que ton manageur veut ? »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle la referma, ne savant probablement pas quoi dire. Luka avait donc sa réponse : c'était uniquement pour cela, et ça la blessait. Elle aurait pu au moins lui en parler à la place de la « kidnapper ».

« - Je prends cela pour un oui. Tu n'es peut-être pas parfaite comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même. On peut même dire que tu t'es presque servi de moi pour le bien de ce Gakupo… »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. La jeune diva avait compris. Cela se voyait parfaitement sur son visage qui semblait montrer de la culpabilité.

Finalement, peut-être que les rêves qui se réalisaient n'étaient pas aussi bien de ce que l'on pouvait croire.

* * *

Voilà...

Commentaire ? Comment ? Review ? S'il vous plait, ça me toujours plaisir ! :D

(HS: Si y'a des Québécois qui lisent ma fiction, ce serait chouette de me le dire. ;A;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Bon, enfin ! Je suis de retour… Désolée pour le petit retard. Je suis obligée de rester toute la nuit pour écrire, puisque je prends que le portable à ma mère, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit écrire ce que j'écris…

Bref, les commentaires…

**Angy78 : **Merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire me touche. Eh oui, le français me manquait trop pour que je la fasse en anglais. Pour ce qui est de _La nouvelle élève ne peut pas être si jol__ie!, _j'ai décidé de ne pas l'effacer, même si je suis vraiment déterminée à ne pas la continuer…

**Paru : **Yukari/Lily ? Ça m'a l'air bien, même si je ne connais pas vraiment Yukari (bon, en fait, je sais juste à quoi elle ressemble… Et son style me plait bien.) Je ne suis même pas étonnée pour l'invasion de Rin/Len, tu sais… Aha ! C'est un pairing assez populaire, même très populaire. Miku en dominante, oui ! Oui, OUI ! –HEADSHOT- Je l'aime bien comme ça, ma Miku. –Grins- Bon, pour ce qui est du commentaire pour le chapitre 2 : des fautes gênantes ? Je me suis relise, et j'ai essayé de corriger. Je ferais gaffe. J'ai peut-être besoin d'un bêta-lecteur finalement. .-. Bref, merci pour ces deux commentaires qui m'ont faits plaisir.

**Sushi-ChiIi : **Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, vraiment. J'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont autant. Merci. (- :

**Vanille Cup : **Pas fan de Yuri ? Bon, je ne te blâmerais certainement pas. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt nouvelle dans le Yaoi, et je tiens peut-être à ajouter un pairing du genre Gakupo/Kaito (il me plait, celui-là). Pour ce qui est des fautes, je vais essayer de faire gaffe. Je ne le prends pas mal. Le fait que je sois Québécoise ne m'arrange rien du tout. On parle un Français déformé, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je suis tout de même heureuse que tu aimes bien, malgré le fait que tu n'aimes pas le Yuri.

**Li Fei : **Merci beaucoup, très chère ! Très contente que ça te plaise, étant déjà un grand fan de ta nouvelle fiction Anglaise. Oui, Luka un fan obsédée, on ne voit pas cela souvent, mais encore moins le fait qu'elle soit geek ! Aha !

**Byakuei : **Je dois te poser une question : tu viens du Québec ? Par la façon que tu écris, je peux le devenir (enfin, je me trompe peut-être.) Mais c'est chouette si oui. Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise bien. Miku en dominante ? Je t'aime déjà ! J'ai l'intention qu'elle le soit. Héhé… Pour le lemon, va falloir patienter sinon. XD Gai-rei Zero ? Je n'ai pas encore regardé cet animé (seulement vu le Yuri kiss qui m'a plu.) Je verrais pour ta requête ! Sinon, merci beaucoup ! ( :

**Hitomi Kruger : **Aha. Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction française sur Miku/Luka. C'est dommage. Je suis contente que tu aimes beaucoup jusqu'à maintenant, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec les nouveaux chapitres ! Bref, merci !

Donc voilà la suite, les gens. Ce chapitre est très petit, et il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cela.

Bonne lecture~!

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o**

Luka cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant le plafond de sa chambre. Elle passait le week-end à ne rien faire. Normalement, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cours, les gens en profitaient pour sortir entre amis, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Sa seule amie étant la dérangeante Lily, elle préférait végéter et s'ennuyer.

Par contre, quand elle ne faisait rien, elle passait son temps à penser, et évidemment, Miku était souvent le sujet principal. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas venue au lycée, hier. Elle se sentait probablement coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait été ravie de ne pas la voire, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle se sentirait elle-même mal à l'aise, même si au fond, elle avait été un peu déçue.

Des posters, des figurines, des CD et des peluches de la jeune diva recouvraient plus de la moitié de sa chambre. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle voulait tout savoir de Hatsune –même si elle l'avait désappointée il y a deux jours de cela-. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait présentement, elle voulait savoir quelle était sa couleur préférée, allant même à se demander quelle était la marque de son parfum. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été près d'elle, elle avait pu sentir quelque chose de sucré, mais de doux. Elle se demandait si son parfum ne serait pas à la pêche.

Elle soupira. Lily lui avait fait souvent la remarque qu'elle était trop obsédée par elle, que cela en faisait presque peur, qu'elle ne se trouvera jamais un petit-ami qui ne sera pas effrayé par son soi-disant obsession. Mais bon, il faillait dire que son amie avait le don d'exagérer les choses.

Elle fut cependant interrompue de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit. Combien de fois avait-elle dit à ses parents de cogner avant d'entrer ? Toutefois, ce n'était pas ceux qu'elle croyait, mais bien Hatsune…

Un rougissement intense naquit sur son visage quand celle-ci regarda sa chambre avec un sourire amusé.

« - Eh bien, c'est plutôt sympa, avoua-t-elle, riant légèrement. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si fan… »

Luka voulait disparaitre. Elle voulait être quelque part d'autre, mais par pitié, pas ici, pas maintenant. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, regardant ailleurs, embarrassée, évitant ce sujet qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

« - Qu… Que faites-vous ici ? Babutia-t-elle, nerveuse.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me vouvoyer ! Soupira Miku, essayant de rencontrer son regard déjouant. Tes parents m'ont laissés entrer. Ils ont failli faire une crise cardiaque en me voyant… »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, essayant de paraitre fâchée, mais elle avait l'air plus ridicule qu'autres choses, ce qui fit instantanément sourire la diva qui était toujours amusée par la tournure des choses. Elle s'approcha, les mains derrière le dos, comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

Luka fronça des sourcils, curieuse. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions que celle-ci lui tendit un grand bouquet de fleurs rouges. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, inspectant bizarrement une déclaration d'amour ou quelque chose de ce genre…

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, Luka, fit-elle, le regard un peu triste. J'ai été une vraie idiote. »

Sa respiration se coupa. Elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir pensé quelques secondes que la populaire jeune fille allait avouer être amoureuse d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu penser à cela ? Bien sûr que c'était pour s'excuser ! Quelle idiote !

Elle tendit les bras d'une façon hésitante, prenant délicatement le bouquet entre ses mains, et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Ces fleurs –dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom- sentaient incroyablement bonnes.

« - Alors tu me pardonnes pour mes gestes quelque peu maladroits ? Tenta-t-elle, s'assoyant sur le lit. Écoutes, au début, je voulais seulement faire ta connaissance pour que tu fasses parties de notre groupe, mais… mais… tu es intéressante. Ne me crois pas si tu veux, pourtant tu es différente. Tu es différente des autres filles que j'ai l'habitude de rencontrer. Je te sens si distante, si mystérieuse… »

Le cœur de Luka fit de faux bons, son souffle se coupa, son corps se raidit, ses joues devenant chaudes. Miku s'approcha à quatre pattes d'elle –toujours sur le lit- s'approchant de son visage afin de l'inspecter. Le téléphone sonna, ne s'en préoccupant pas. Hatsune était définitivement plus jolie de près. Ses yeux cyans plongeaient dans les siens, faisant battre son cœur horriblement vite.

« - Hého, Luka ! T'es là ? Retentit le répondeur, laissant entendre la voix mielleuse de Lily. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? Je sais que tu étais un peu triste par le fait que ton amoureuse t'a bernée, mais bon sang, appelle-moi ! Je veux avoir de tes nouvelles ! Tu as beau être obsédée par Hatsune, mais y'a des limites. Tu ne vas… BIIIP ! »

Luka venait d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt, le visage rouge comme une écrevisse. Lily allait assurément passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Miku semblait choquée, ce qui rendait la plus âgée des deux encore plus nerveuse. Elle leva les bras en signe de défense ou d'innocence.

« - C'est Lily… Elle… elle exagère. Je… je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ou quoi que ce soit. Elle ne fait que ça pour rigoler… Oui, elle est comme ça… Bafouilla-t-elle ridiculement. »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles resta silencieuse avant d'éclater d'un grand rire franc, ce qui embarrassa encore une fois Luka.

« - Je… Je suis sérieuse ! Je ne suis même pas lesbienne ! Rétorqua-elle. »

Miku arrêta aussitôt de rire, bien qu'un sourire amusé fende son visage sans défauts. Elle recula de quelques pas, savant très bien qu'être si près de l'un et de l'autre la rendait inconfortable.

« - Tu es mignonne, fit la diva sans aucune gêne. »

Cela en était trop. Luka allait fondre à cause de l'embarras. Ce n'était pas elle qui était mignonne, mais bien Hatsune. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer. Il y avait quelques secondes de silence où elle hésitait entre le dire ou non. Cependant, Miku se leva avant qu'elle se décide.

« - Je dois y aller. Gakupo-san ne sera pas content si j'arrive en retard. Je dois recorder une nouvelle chanson. Quand elle sera terminée, je te la ferais écouter, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, s'apprêtant à partir. »

La rose se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés, prenant une grande respiration.

« - C'est toi qui est mignonne ! Cria-t-elle à une Miku stupéfaite qui éclata d'un léger rire.

- Merci, mais je dois refuser ce compliment. Je n'ai jamais rencontrée une personne aussi mignonne que toi. Je me sens ridicule à tes côtés. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit sans un mot de plus. Luka resta longtemps silencieuse, repassant ses mots dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que rougissement apparaisse sur son visage. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait rêver ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait devenait grotesquement réel !

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait régler quelque chose. Elle sortit son téléphone portable, composant le numéro de Lily rapidement.

Celle-ci répondit aussitôt :

« - Bon enfin ! Il était temps que tu m'appelles !

-…Je vais te tuer. »

Silence de quelques secondes.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

* * *

Aha ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre autant d'humour dans mes écrits… Et j'espère être drôle au moins. ''XD

Allez, commentaire ? Je les apprécie et ils m'encouragent à continuer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Ah ! Enfin la suite (que j'ai écrite encore pendant la nuit, punaise).

Mais bon sang ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires que j'ai apprécié ! Je suis également désolée de prendre aussi de temps à mettre un chapitre. Les cours, les devoirs, ça me met pas mal occupée, je dois dire. Je suis également anxieuse à propos de mon future. J'ai bientôt 17 ans, et je ne fous rien de ma vie. Pas capable de me trouver une petite job. Du coup, je déprime un peu, mes parents me reprochant que je suis en train de gâcher mon future, mais aujourd'hui était une des rares journées où j'avais envie d'écrire.

Oh, et je compte continuer **CV01 and CV03 **bientôt. J'ai encore une liste assez longue de chansons à faire. Aha.

And two awesome reviews in English! Gosh, that's great! By the way, if there are English people reading the story, you can leave a review in your language, even if using Google traductor (to read it) makes my fic a bit weird. (I've tried. Sometime, it's really not what it means. xD) But I still appreciate the fact that some of you guys do it for being able to read it!

**mirandapowa : **Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé le chapitre précédant amusant. Et je sais que c'est très court. J'essaie de m'améliorer de ce côté-là ! Mais sinon, merci beaucoup !

**Li Fei : **Ne le prends surtout pas personnelle, mais j'ai décidé de continuer sans un bêta-lecteur. Je suis désolée. (Je suis également désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ton dernier MP.) Mais bon, heureuse que tu ais apprécié. Je sais que ça change beaucoup de mes autres histoires que j'ai écrites, mais c'est ce que je voulais. Je voulais faire quelque chose de mignon, et non quelque chose de dépressif comme j'ai l'habitude de faire. Merci, en tout cas !

**Byakuei : **Ah ! J'ai 'crissement' adoré la façon que tu m'as écrit ce commentaire ! Aha ! Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a au moins une Québécoise qui lit ma fiction. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, tu viens de quel coin ? Sinon, merci beaucoup ! J'ai adoré ton commentaire !

**Hitomie Gruger : **Luka, la plus belle ? Je ne suis pas du même avis ! Je préfère Miku (que ce soit pour sa personnalité ou son look). Concernant _La nouvelle élève ne peut pas être si jolie_, je vais t'envoyer un MP dans les prochains jours qui viennent pour te dire ce qui en ait. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! (- :

**ForbiddenDarkSoul : **Oh, hi! Glad you're enjoying my story even if you don't understand French at all (Google traductor is a bad thing, though xD) Anyways, thank you so much for having left a review! I appreciate it a lot! And I'll sure make other Miku/Luka stories!

**Scarlette : **Rien à dire à part que ça me rend heureuse de te savoir fan. En espérant que la suite te plaise également.

**Paru : **Si Yukari est aussi bien que tu le prétends, je dois aller voir de quoi elle a l'air, punaise. Ah oui, Lily. Je tiens à la garder comme « personnage qui gâche tout sans le savoir et qui embarrasse Luka ». Contente que Gakupo te plaise ! C'est une sorte de personnalité que je voulais ajouter ! Et il aura une certaine importance avec un certain bonhomme bleu. (Mais attends, il faut que j'essaie ça, insulter un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Miku est une pétasse, une putain de salope ! … Ah oui, ça fait un certain effet.) Sinon, merci ! Tes commentaires me plaisent toujours autant !

**Angy78 : **Ah ! Contente que tu ais trouvé mon chapitre marrant ! C'est toujours quelque chose de plaisant à lire. Oui, Lily qui passe un sacré quart d'heure… Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, crois-moi ! Merci beaucoup pour ce chaleureux commentaire !

**Vanille Cup : **Donc si j'ajoute du Gakupo/Kaito, tu vas me vénérer ? Dans ce cas, y'a pas de problème ! Non, je rigole. J'avais déjà pensé mettre ce couple au tout début (bien qu'il y ait eu une petite réflexion entre ce couple ou le Kaito/Meiko, mais non.) Je vais essayer de garder ce « rythme » pour les fautes ! En espérant ne pas en avoir fait beaucoup dans ce chapitre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie ! Heureuse que mon style d'écriture soit agréable (on a du mal à le voir par soi-même).

**shizuma-etoile-sama : **Ah, merci ! Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. (- :

**Len : **Aw, thank you! Do you have some difficulties to read it, though? I'm just wondering. Otherwise, I'm glad you enjoy my fic!

**Yuuki369 : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé, et que cela t'ait fait rire. Vraiment. Ça me fait également plaisir de savoir que j'écris bien.

**Sora : **Contente que ça te plait ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Merci à toi !

**Mitsu : **Je lis tous mes messages, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Savoir que tu adores ma fiction me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, les gens !

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Miku qui venait de s'étaler sur le sofa, une canette de soda à la main qu'elle s'empressait de boire afin de chasser la grande soif qui l'envahissait. Aujourd'hui fut encore une interminable journée où elle n'avait aucunement le droit à une pause. Ses cordes vocales avaient besoin de se reposer, mais ça, son manageur ne s'en préoccupait guère. Elle le détestait à ce sujet ; il était plutôt sévère, bien que quand il ne travaille pas, il était complètement un idiot qui n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner, traitant la jeune diva de gamine parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de _formes_.

Elle regarda sa poitrine, grognant légèrement. Il était vrai que pour une fille de seize ans elle n'avait pas grand-chose à ce niveau, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! On ne choisissait pas la grosseur de sa poitrine ! De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de « cela » pour être populaire auprès des garçons. Ils étaient presque tous à ses pieds, des inconnus allant même la proposer en mariage. Elle les refusait tous -toutes les demandes qu'elle recevait. Elle avait eu de mauvaises expériences dans le passé. Elle ne voulait plus avoir le cœur brisé. Elle faisait maintenant rarement confiance en l'amour.

Mais quelque la bouleversait; le véritable amour existe-il réellement ? Elle se le demandait sans cesse.

« - Miku-chan, tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, l'interrompit de ses pensées une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait assez bien. »

Elle leva les yeux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Kaito était probablement son meilleur ami. Elle le voyait même comme un grand frère. Elle lui laissa une place à côté d'elle, avant de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle sentit immédiatement une main lui caresser les cheveux. Le jeune homme était d'une douceur incroyable ; c'était ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui. Aussi, elle pouvait parler de ses problèmes sans être jugée.

« - Dis, Kaito-nee ? Tu crois en l'âme sœur ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir sa réponse. »

Il sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, soupirant légèrement.

« - J'y crois, mais comme toutes personnes normales, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de la trouver. Elle peut se trouver n'importe où, même des personnes dont on doute le moins peuvent l'être. Je pense qu'il suffit d'un seul regard pour le confirmer.

- Un seul regard, hein… ? Fit Miku, pensive.

- Enfin, ce n'est que mon opinion, Miku-chan. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis certain que tu trouveras le garçon de tes rêves. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux sarcelle hocha énergiquement la tête. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. C'est pourquoi qu'elle planta un baiser sur la joue de Kaito en le remerciant alors que celui-ci se contenta de sourire timidement.

« - Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas notre petit couple préféré, intervint Gakupo avec un sourire amusé, les sourcils froncés. »

Miku croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, roulant des yeux. Voilà que le manager venait de briser la belle atmosphère.

« - Arrêtes de dire que nous sommes un couple, Kamui-san ! Cela n'arrivera jamais, peut-être seulement dans tes rêves. Il y a assez de rumeurs sur nous qui courent !

- Oh, c'est dommage. Les fans auraient adoré… »

Elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle sorte avec Kaito seulement pour plaire aux fans, et il était hors de question qu'elle prétende le faire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus regardait Gakupo droit dans les yeux, une expression sur le visage qui cachait mal sa colère. Celui-ci leva les bras en signe de défense, l'air exaspéré.

« - Très bien, très bien, marmonna-t-il, se retournant vers Miku qui venait de se lever. Alors, ça avance avec cette Megurine ? Tu réussis à la convaincre de nous rejoindre ? »

La diva se figea instantanément, avant de lui jeter un regard noir, le traitant tout bas d'idiot, marmonnant des phrases qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Il lui demandait d'être son amie seulement pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Au tout début, c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Cela avait carrément blessé Luka. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus à faire semblant ; elle la trouvait différente des autres fans, ce qui ne cessait de l'intéresser.

Elle laissa les garçons seuls qui restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Gakupo éclate d'un rire moqueur.

« - On dirait que Miku-chan n'est pas contente de me voir, commenta celui-ci, faisant soupirer Kaito.

- Ce que je la comprends, répliqua-t-il, l'air un peu agacé. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'apprêta à partir, mais son manageur lui en empêcha, l'attrapant par un bras.

« - À propos de ton homosexualité, Kaito, tu n'en parles à personne, même pas à Hatsune, c'est bien compris ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que les fans du prince bleu le découvre, dit-il sérieusement, le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Kaito sentit un léger malaise, mais il hocha la tête, dégageant brutalement son bras. Gakupo avait ridiculement découvert son secret il y a quelques jours de cela. Il cachait quelques mangas Yaoi ici et là, et malheureusement pour lui, le manageur les avait trouvés. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de tout lui dire.

« - Je suis plutôt étonné que tu ne me taquines pas à cause de ça, remarqua-t-il, fronçant des sourcils. »

Il connaissait assez son manageur pour savoir que quand quelque chose se passait, il n'arrêtait de les taquiner, spécialement Miku qui avait souvent des remarques à propos de sa poitrine.

« - J'ai tout de même du respect pour quelques petites choses, sourit-il, dévoilant une rangée parfaite de dents blanches. »

Kaito détourna la tête face à cet impeccable sourire, les joues légèrement rouges. Gakupo était peut-être quelqu'un d'énervant, mais il savait qu'il avait, malgré tout, bon cœur. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il rencontra enfin ses profonds yeux mauves qui exprimaient de l'inquiétude. Il était un peu étonné, mais la chose qui le marqua le plus était comment sa main dégageait autant de chaleur.

« - Je sais comment ça peut être difficile de vivre avec son homosexualité, mais je te demande vraiment d'être discret sur ce sujet. Si jamais tu veux en parler, je suis là, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête d'une façon incertaine, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine.

Comme il l'avait si bien dit à Miku, l'âme sœur pouvait se trouver n'importe où, l'amour pouvant frapper n'importe quand.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOo**

Faire du shopping avec Lily était la chose la plus fatigante pour Luka ; elle regardait tout pour afin seulement s'acheter un morceau de vêtement. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand elles entrèrent dans une librairie. La blonde se précipita dans la section des mangas, suivit de près par Luka qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce genre de choses.

Elle fronça des sourcils quand Lily se cherchait du «Shoujo. »

« - Je ne savais pas que t'aimais ce genre de choses.

- Ah ! Mais c'est mignon…

- Justement, le fait que ce soit mignon ne te ressemble pas du tout, Lily. »

Son amie éclata de rire, faisant soupirer Luka. Elle ne la comprenait pas. Parfois, elle ressemblait à une perverse, mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas, ne se cherchant rien d'explicite, mais se cherchant plutôt quelque chose de bêtement romantique. Elle changea vite d'avis quand la blonde prit soudainement un manga dans la section adulte, et le lui donna avec un large sourire.

« - Regarde-moi ça, Lulu. »

Luka allait dire de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, mais elle écarquilla des yeux quand elle lui montra une certaine page où deux filles avaient un moment quelque peu indécent. Elle rougit d'embarras et de colère, avant d'essayer de fermer la page, mais Lily ne la laissa pas faire, tirant la langue.

« - Oh, Luka ! Quelle fille malpropre es-tu ! Cria soudainement son amie, éclatant de rire quand les gens les regardait en fronçant des sourcils. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le Yuri explicite ! Oh quelle vilaine fille !

- Lily ! »

Lily la taquinait souvent, mais cette fois-ci, c'était trop. Non seulement elle l'avait fait publiquement, mais de plus, ce n'était même pas vrai ! Elle était tellement embarrassée, surtout qu'elle pouvait remarquer quelques gens de son lycée, et ce ne sera pas long avant que la rumeur parte.

« - Je te déteste… Grogna-t-elle, sortant de la boutique, serrant des poings. »

La blonde la rattrapa aussitôt, essayant de s'excuser en disant que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais pour une des rares fois, cela ne fonctionna pas.

« - Cette fois-ci, tu penses que je vais te pardonner ? Tu viens sérieusement de me ridiculiser publiquement ! S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la gêne, mais elle se calma légèrement quand elle put voir sur le visage de Lily qu'elle se sentait mal. »

La chose qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte était le fait qu'elle tenait toujours le fameux manga entre les mains où la couverture montrait deux filles nues en train de s'élancer.

Elle se retourna brusquement et tomba face-à-face avec des yeux cyans qui la regardait curieusement. Ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal ! Voilà maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à la populaire diva dans un moment pareil ! Et évidement, Miku regardait ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« - Wow… je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de choses… murmura-t-elle, de la confusion visible sur son visage sans défaut. »

La fille aux cheveux roses remarqua aussitôt ce qu'elle conservait, son visage devenant écarlate.

« - Non, ce n'est surtout pas ce que tu crois ! C'est encore Lily, elle… elle… commença à balbutier Luka, honteuse, ne savant vraiment pas comment se justifier. Je ne lis certainement pas ce genre de choses. C'est plutôt immonde… tu sais, c'est deux filles, après tout… »

Pour une explication maladroite, on pouvait dire que cela l'était. La plus jeune des trois baissa soudainement la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'air frustré.

« - Donc tu as un problème avec l'homosexualité ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu ! Mon frère est homosexuel, et sais-tu seulement comment c'est difficile pour lui !? »

Miku était vraiment en colère, et Luka ne savait pas comment s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas compliqué ; Lily gâchait tout – enfin c'était loin d'être la première fois. Elle lança ce foutu manga sur le sol, avant de remarquer que quelques fans de la diva commençaient à photographier. Elle regarda la blonde, ses yeux montrant qu'elle ne la pardonnera pas d'aussitôt alors qu'elle empoigna la main de Miku, se mettant à courir, s'échappant ainsi des paparazzis.

Elle entra dans sa maison, toujours en traînant la jeune fille. Ses parents, surpris, la questionnèrent du regard, mais elle les évita, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, reprenant son souffle.

La fille aux cheveux sarcelle dégagea brutalement sa main, avant de croiser les bras, attendant une explication à son comportement. Luka évita de la regarder, mais peu importe où elle regardait, elle voyait Miku partout, que ce soit à cause des figurines, des peluches ou des posters.

« - Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. J'étais nerveuse, et je ne disais que des bêtises. Ne me crois pas si tu veux, mais c'est Lily qui m'a joué un tour, et sache que je me fiche de savoir la…préférence des autres, s'expliqua-t-elle, un peu hésitante sur le mot « préférence ». Et de toute façon, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je prendrais un truc pour adulte. Je préfère ce qui est mignon. »

Un sourire amusé vint aussitôt fendre le visage de la diva, les sourcils froncés.

« - Oh, tu es certaine que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses ? Demanda-t-elle d'une façon moqueuse.

- Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Se fâcha légèrement Luka, faisant rire Miku.

- Je plaisantais. Tu paraissais tellement sérieuse. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Un rougissement vint s'installer sur le visage de la rose qui était étonnée par la façon dont la jeune chanteuse lui parlait. C'était comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et Luka était elle-même étonnée de ne plus bafouiller devant son idole.

Miku fouillait maintenant dans ses affaires, ce qui l'embarrassa, mais elle n'avait rien à cacher donc elle la laissa faire jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prenne quelque chose sur sa table de chevet, paraissant enthousiasmée.

« - Montre-moi tes mains ! S'exclama-t-elle comme une gamine, alors que Luka obéît, légèrement confuse. »

Un large sourire fendit immédiatement le visage de la diva, tenant une bouteille de vernis turquoise dans les mains.

« - On a la même couleur, et la même marque de vernis ! Ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était quelque chose de grandiose. »

Mais elle n'avait pas tort, remarqua-t-elle. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais Miku la força à s'asseoir sur son lit, prenant une de ses mains, la bouteille dans l'autre. C'était comme si elle avait déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé.

« - Laisse-moi te le faire ! »

Elle allait répliquer qu'elle était capable de se le faire elle-même, mais cette dernière commençait déjà à en appliquer sur un de ses auriculaires. Elle abandonna, la regardant attentivement alors qu'elle en mettait habilement, chantant une de ses chansons qu'elle reconnut instantanément; « World is Mine », probablement sa chanson la plus populaire.

Elle prit une grande respiration, et se joignit subitement à sa voix, faisant déconcentrer celle-ci qui prit une pause, avant qu'un léger sourire fende son visage alors qu'elle se mit à continuer ce qu'elle faisait.

Les deux filles se mirent à chanter quelques chansons, riant parfois quand Luka se trompait ridiculement de paroles.

Et quand Miku eut finalement terminé de mettre le vernis sur ses ongles, tout s'arrêta regrettablement. Mais le sourire sincère de la fille aux cheveux sarcelles lui coupa brutalement le souffle, soudainement embarrassée d'avoir chanté avec elle.

« - Je ne te mentirai pas si je te disais que tu as du talent, fit celle-ci sérieusement. Je sais très bien que tu ne veux probablement pas rejoindre notre groupe –et je ne te forcerais pas-, mais si l'envie te prend, tu seras la bienvenue.

- Je… je vais y penser.

- Très bien ! Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut ! Sur ce, je dois filer, mais avant, ce serait chouette si on pouvait s'échanger nos numéro ! »

Luka hocha la tête, une bouffée de bonheur envahissant tout son être alors qu'elles s'échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone, avant que Miku file à toute vitesse, lui adressant un au revoir de la main. Elle se relaissa tomber sur son lit, un soupir de joie sortant de sa bouche, examinant le turquoise de ses ongles avec un sourire bête. Tout allait à merveille. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. Elle fronça des sourcils, avant de lire le message texte qu'elle venait de recevoir :

« _J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça._

_J'ai déjà hâte de te revoir, en espérant ne pas être trop occupée,_

_Miku (-;_ »

Le cœur de Luka se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'elle colla son téléphone contre sa poitrine, sentant ses joues devenir rouges, tout son corps prit d'une soudaine chaleur. Quelque chose la bouleversait, sans savoir la cause, alors qu'elle se recroquevilla. Pourquoi avait-elle ce petit pincement au niveau de la poitrine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une boule se formait dans le creux de son estomac ? Elle ne comprenait pas, pourtant, elle était heureuse.

Et Luka avait également incroyablement hâte de revoir Miku.

* * *

**A/N : **Bon, je sais que c'est plutôt lent, mais ce n'est encore que le début !

En tout cas, les commentaires sont toujours appréciés, et je les lis tous ! (-:


End file.
